


Dynamic Institution

by LethanWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Phichit Chulanont, College, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skating, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, There will be NO MPREG EVER, University, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Sitting across from Victor and eating lunch was surreal. It was like sitting across from a God. A God whose whole face and personality lit the room around them. Talking animatedly and excitedly about his plans going forward to be Yuuris coach. Yuuri tried to listen, he really did but it was hard when pure distraction was sitting in the form of perfect hair and heart shaped smiles.‘Don’t you think?’‘Hmm? Yeah,’ Yuuri agreed with whatever it was Victor had just said, earning a smile that almost froze his panicked little heart.‘I’m so glad you agree, I was worried.’ Victor pushed his bangs out his face and sat back. Wait what had Yuuri agreed too now? Yuuri tried to rewind the conversation in his mind but he most definitely hadn’t been listening.{A canon alternate set in the ABO universe where pro athletes must complete 6 months mandatory learning before they can compete in the huge international events. For skaters this covers the GP and the Olympics. Yuuri struggles with his own secondary gender issues while being in the presence of Victor.}





	1. Damnit Phichit why did you do it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own little fic, I know it might not be for everyone. I will be doing my best to explain my own reasons for the biology and history of the dynamics so if you're new to ABO I hope to have you in safe hands. Updates will take time because I work full time in my first job but also work a second as well.

He was absolutely not leaving.

This tiny little studio dorm was just going to be his home for the rest of his life because under no circumstances ever was he leaving.

‘I’m sorry Yuuri, it was just so good…’ Phichit’s voice cooed through the door to his dorm.

‘Go away Phichit,’ Yuuri said but there was no real bite to his words. He whined and thrust his face down into his pillow. Maybe if he suffocated himself he could bring himself to a more dignified end than his best friends’ social media habits.

‘He might not be here because of that,’ Phichit tried to sound convincing, ‘maybe he doesn’t want to sue you. It wasn’t like you were going to be performing it in competitions next season or anything.’

Phichit and Yuuri were currently at the International Water Sports Education Institution (I.W.S.E.I) in Detroit to get their mandatory certificate before they could compete in the Grand Prix and Olympics.

It was compulsory learning in order to gain a certificate to state you were allowed to perform in the major sporting events around the world. Even though Ice Skating wasn’t classed as water based sport the fact that it contained an element of water (frozen or otherwise) was why the ISU alongside the IIHF and FINA were funding the learning. Alpha, Beta and Omega dynamics were covered in schools vaguely, enough to educate the dos and don’ts but they never addressed the real issues of competing in major competitions which was why this certificate (which would take half a year to complete) was mandatory for anyone looking to progress into the Grand Prix and Olympics.

With an Olympics over a year away many were cramming in their learning, this was Yuuris first time pushing to qualify for the Grand Prix, something he’d never thought he’d ever achieve so he was forced to come here by his coach. Phichit was over the moon and decided to join Yuuri and get his early so when he qualified for the Grand Prix he’d be good to go and it wouldn’t be a last minute rush for him. Phichit had a lot more self belief in his pinky than Yuuri had in his whole body which was why it was so last minute for Yuuri.

After all, no one ever expected Omegas to do well in competitive sports.

‘Are you trying to suffocate yourself in there Yuuri? I swear I can _feel_ it through the door.’

‘’O awaff,’ Yuuri mumbled into his pillow and heard his friends exasperated sigh on the other side of the door. Though Phichit was a Beta and they’d requested to room together to save the ISU money they’d been denied. It was obligatory for everyone of different genders to room separately so only Omegas could room with other Omegas and Betas with other Betas but for the most part (and space provided) everyone was given a room to themselves.

‘Look, I can delete it? But honestly you look so good in the video Yuuri.’

‘No point now, it’s already gone viral,’ Yuuri sat back up and glared daggers at the large metal scent blocking door. He glared harder, imaging his friends head on the other side and hoping he could feel the glare prickle his skin.

‘Are you glaring at me?’

Yuuri jumped a little, having not actually expected that to work.

‘How many times do I need to say I’m sorry? Please? Just let me in! Did you even _see_ the video? You look amazing Yuuri.’

With a huff, Yuuri pulled himself off of the floor beside his bed where he sat cross legged and walked over to yank open the door. His friend fell inside and stumbled to catch his footing.

‘Oh- _yey!_ I’m inside,’ Phichit grinned over to Yuuri who rolled his eyes and closed his door. In truth he could never remain angry at Phichit for very long. Phichit was the only one other than his family, coach and some ISU members who knew his secondary gender. He liked it to stay that way, not wanting to display it to the world. There was a saying that apparently only Alphas and Betas advertised themselves and everyone else who hid themselves were automatically just seen as an Omega. However after a scandal where the fastest man alive – Usain Bolt – was found out to be an Omega after claiming to be an Alpha for so long, those silly sayings were put to rest. It made Yuuri confident to know that another Omega could do so well and when Usain had been challenged on his claims to be an Alpha he’d defended himself stating that the stereotypes of a male Omega were too much to bear sometimes. The stigma existed for female athletes but not to the same degree as males because there were far more female Omegas than male Omegas. It also helped when popular athletes – such as speed skater Elise Christie - announced themselves as an Omega too.

‘ _Yuuri_ ,’ Phichit was cooing his name, something he only ever did when Yuuri looked like he was on the verge of an anxiety or panic attack or when Phichit wanted something.

‘Did you really see him?’ Yuuri whispered into the room unaware he’d been holding his breath until he spoke.

‘Yes and he looks even more flawless in real life,’ Phichit grinned, ‘you know, even more so than your posters.’ He nodded around the walls and Yuuri flushed.

‘Did you catch a whiff of his scent?’ Yuuri asked eagerly. He’d only seen Victor Nikiforov once in his life when he’d come by one of the smaller cups to cheer on a rink mate of his.

‘You know that he keeps that under tight rap,’ Phichit laughed, ‘he just smelt of soap.’

‘Right,’ Yuuri sighed and gazed up at one of his posters. The one he loved more than any of the others was the one of a younger Victor with long silver hair wearing a black costume that made him look so feminine. It was one of many reasons as to why everyone thought that Victor was an Omega. Even though his body had changed as he grew up and he now had a body very similar to an Alpha there was still a lot of speculation because he hid his secondary gender so well. Yuuri had fantasized both ways, Victor being an Omega and meeting him and being inspired to be just like him; a winner, despite his secondary gender.

However Yuuri had also thought of Victor as an Alpha and those fantasises were usually a little different to the other ones. He cleared his throat to try and take his mind off the heat that was creeping up his body.

‘If you hadn’t posted the damn video,’ Yuuri chided.

‘I know and I’m _sorry!’_ Phichit sighed and Yuuri turned to gaze at his friend. He was looking at him with large brown eyes pleading and begging to be forgiven. Yuuri smiled and shook his head, finally relenting.

‘You’re forgiven,’ he sighed and Phichit happily threw his arms around him and hugged him close.

‘Did you see the video?’ Phichit asked and Yuuri shook his head. He’d been showing Phichit the routine he’d done of Victors record breaking performance in private. To show him how far he’d come in terms of his own skating. He hadn’t expected his ‘best friend’ to be recording it and even if he had spotted the flash of the phone in the deserted rink he’d never have expected Phichit to post it to his youtube account. Now it seemed the video had gone viral and it was speculated that the video was the reason why Victor was here now. He’d been spotted around the campus and wild stories had flown around, that he was being forced to re-sit the year just like Christophe Giacometti. Apparently Chris had used his Alpha like charms to try and woo over a judge in the last Grand Prix and thus was forced back to ‘renew’ his studies in the hopes that he’d be reminded of the rules of conduct. It had been mutual and they’d both been consenting but it had still been enough for the ISU to revoke his certificate and force him to come back.

Victor was Chris’ best friend, but he didn’t seem quite as wild. So there had to have been another reason why Victor had come here and Yuuri couldn’t think as to what it was except that maybe he’d come to try and sue him and Phichit for the video.

‘No I didn’t see it,’ Yuuri sighed. He’d been avoiding social media since he woke up this morning in a bid to avoid the damn video.

‘Here,’ Phichit said happily shoving the video under Yuuris nose. A tight knot made its way into Yuuri’s stomach that made his toes literally curl in his anxiety. He almost doubled over as he tapped the video to start playing, his eyes sliding down for a moment to casually spot the some 50,000+ views it had managed to collect in the short few days it had been up. He tried to watch the video as an outsider, as someone who wasn’t himself and analyse the skating. But that was difficult to do when all he wanted to comment on was how incredibly podgy he looked in his trackies, how messy his hair looked from behind and how he nearly stepped out of that landing on the quad salchow.

‘See?’ Phichit almost purred beside him. Which was strange because Betas couldn’t purr, only Omegas could. ‘You look fantastic!’

‘I look fat,’ Yuuri felt his lower lip sticking out and he breathed a deep sigh.

‘Did you even watch the skating?’ Phichit sighed, ‘and you don’t look fat.’

‘Yes I do,’ Yuuri prodded his hips as he sat on his bed. There was definitely a little bit of extra weight there that he’d never been able to shed since he’d presented as an Omega.

‘It’s biology Yuuri besides no one else has even made comment to it in the comments, so stop over thinking.’

‘Easier said than done,’ Yuuri mumbled shaking his head. ‘Do you really think he’ll sue me?’ Yuuri turned his massive eyes up to the Beta who was now standing with all the force of a miserable Omega and he caved.

‘Oh, Yuuri of course not,’ the Beta cooed sitting down on the bed and wrapping a comforting arm around his friend. ‘I think he may be here to meet you, maybe he saw the video and fell head over heels in love with you?’ Phichit chuckled and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

‘Shut up,’ he chuckled playfully shoving his friend.

‘Will you at least come out and explore the campus with me? The other skaters are all here now and I want to see the schedules for the rinks.’

Because there were Grand Prix qualifying skaters here, there were a couple of rinks located around used by the facilities. The time of the year for them to gain their qualification was specifically during the ‘off season’ so from the months of January to June. So there was no room to fail in gaining the certificate because the opportunity to get one would not come around again until the following year. The ice sports were spaced throughout the year so that the rinks at the Institution would not be overrun with Ice Hockey teams and Speed Skaters etc all at the same time studying for their own certificates. There were four ice rinks and only the male, female and pair figure skaters were expected to share them for the next month, as such a strict schedule was being laid out and had been pre-negotiated by coaches and the IWSEI to give equal training to every individual here.

As rink mates it was likely that Phichit and Yuuri would be assigned the same time on the ice, just the same as other rink mates who shared the same coach. Yuuri slid up from his bed and went about putting on a pair of socks and shoes before following his friend outside. He’d thrown on a hat and hoped with that and his glasses no one would recognise him as the skater from the video.

 

As they made their way down the wide, sleek modern hallways other students passed them but paid them no mind. With each passing person not paying them any attention, Yuuri relaxed more and more until eventually he even stood up a little straighter and stopped hiding behind his friend.

‘Over here is where we can get our schedules,’ Phichit said as he waved at a desk at beside the massive front doors. ‘Hopefully they’ll be ready.’

He walked over to the lovely woman behind the desk and they chatted absently as Yuuri looked around on the walls. There were pictures here of so many famous skaters, swimmers and hockey players all throughout the years. Yuuri smiled at himself as he read over their names.

One thing was blaringly obvious though, in the older photos they’d made it very clear that Omegas were not welcome and that thought made his smile falter. Under a picture from 1908 it read:

‘Ulrich Salchow (Alpha) – London 1908 Gold Medallist’

Yuuri knew him, he was still a record holder for the most consecutive wins and was also famous for inventing the Salchow jump which was named after him. There were many similar pictures like this, each one stating an Alpha or Beta status even on the female winners.

No Omegas were pictured until 1976, even then it was female; Dorothy Hamill of United States. Yuuri continued looking around knowing that there hadn’t been a male Omega Olympic gold medallist yet. However he did managed to spot Philippe Candeloro of France who was a male Omega. He’d won the bronze medal twice, in the 1994 Olympics and then again in the 1998 Olympics. It might not have been gold but it was something and Yuuri gazed at the picture with pride. He looked rather tall to be an Omega but the standard issue of hair length was one of the definitive traits back then. Other than that there was nothing to hint to his secondary gender.

‘Took them long enough to let Omegas compete let alone train them enough to win,’ the voice was interjected and broken by the unmistakable twang of a Russian accent. Yuuri whipped around so fast he gave himself whiplash and brought a hand up to rub at his neck as he glanced towards the beautiful face of Victor Nikiforov.

The Russian champion was staring at the picture and frowning. He hadn’t looked at Yuuri yet. Yuuri didn’t know what to do or say, he simply took a step to the side and studied Victor as he twisted his own hands nervously in front of his body. Victor stepped up to the image and leaned forward clearly trying to get a better view of it.

‘Shocking,’ he said and this time Yuuri wasn’t sure he was speaking to him or himself, ‘how long it took for the world to adapt.’ He shook his head, the thoughtful look from his eyes disappearing and a smile gracing his lips as he turned towards Yuuri.

‘Sorry, did I distract-’ Victor froze when his eyes fell on Yuuri and straight away Yuuri could feel himself heating up. The heat crept up his neck and blossomed out along his cheeks as Victor straightened up and tried to gaze at him properly.

‘Do I know you?’ he asked, his voice sounded musical with the accent and now that it didn’t hold its annoyed edge it sounded rather animated. It was a very beautiful voice. It suited his eyes which were blinking dumbly at Yuuri as the Japanese man realised he hadn’t replied yet. That he’d been frozen, rooted to the spot and simply staring at him.

‘Yuuri I got our- _OH_!’ Phichit had stopped dead, his eyes flickering between the two and Yuuri practically leapt away as understanding dawned on Victors face.

‘Yuuri! Hello! I’m Victor, I wanted to meet you-’

‘I think you have the wrong Yuuri,’ he said quickly turning away from the startled man and grabbing Phichit by the arm to haul him away from the reception area.

‘Yuuri- Yuuri, what are you doing?’ Phichit babbled as he was dragged away by the Omega. As a Beta he probably could have dug his heels in and burled them around but Yuuri was actually pretty strong and Phichit obviously knew now was not the time to start any kind of dominant play.

‘Is he following us?’ Yuuri hissed as he quickly navigated them as far away as he could with his limited knowledge of the campus.

‘No,’ Phichit said after a moment and Yuuri sighed and let him go. ‘Why on earth are you running away from him anyway Yuuri that was Victor as in- _Victor fucking Nikiforov!_ ’

‘I know who it was Phichit,’ Yuuri said, his hands coming up to rub his face. He was trying to apply pressure to alleviate his blush but it just felt like he was spreading it about his face.

‘So why the hell did we run away?’ Phichit asked again and when Yuuri looked at him he had a ridiculous expression on his face, worry mixed with an amusingly abashed expression.

‘Because he’s “ _Victor fucking Nikiforov!”_ ’ Yuuri replicated and folded his arms harshly over his chest.

‘He said he’d been looking for you!’ Phichit said with a thoughtful expression, ‘which means he likely did come here for you Yuuri.’

‘Can we please not? My anxiety cannot take this,’ Yuuri put his face in his hands forcefully pushing his eyes into their sockets just for something else to focus on. His glasses skewing awkwardly up towards his forehead to make way for the offending limbs.

‘Alright, alright,’ Phichits voice had changed and he grasped Yuuri’s shoulder in a gentle comforting manner. ‘Look, don’t worry about it, there’s a start of term party tonight being organised by some of the female skaters, let’s go tonight and forget about it. Here,’ Yuri lifted his head from his hands in time to see a blurry bit of paper being shoved under his nose. He fixed his glasses and read the paper. It was his schedule of classes and his training time as well. He was pleased to see that there was a lot of information on the timetable and plenty of time to practice. His stomach started to tighten with nerves. In school they’d studied maths, language, history, physical education, cooking and a wide rang of other subjects, meaning their exposure to learning about Biology and the A/B/O dynamics were minimum. He knew the basics, but looking at the list of the classes he was now faced with it seemed everything was going to be dedicated to this topic only. Well what did he expect? Given that he had to earn a certificate to prove he knew enough about it all to compete in competitions all around the world.

History ABO

Biology ABO

Universal Rights, Conduct and Law ABO

Geographical Dynamics ABO

Unscheduled Learning ABO

‘What’s that last one?’ Yuuri asked as Phichit started walking again.

‘What? The Geographical Dynamics?’ Phichit asked, ‘I guess it just means that-‘

‘No the very last one,’ Yuuri glanced at his friends schedule to see that he did not have the heading ‘Unscheduled Learning ABO’ on his list.

‘Huh, that’s weird,’ Phichit frowned at his paper.

‘Maybe there’s been a mistake?’

‘Or maybe it’s for Alphas and Omegas only?’ Phichit contemplated and Yuuri felt like the ground was going to open up and swallow him.

‘Surely they wouldn’t do that? It’s our right to define our secondary gender not to have it paraded around for-‘

‘Relax Yuuri, I reckon because it’s not actually scheduled into the time table anywhere it will be private sessions,’ Phichit waved a hand at him and Yuuri tried to calm down. That made sense, maybe it was just some one on one time with someone who could answer questions. He took a deep breath and let it out, the teachers here had been educating for years and years, they had all signed Non Disclosure Agreements and thus wouldn’t tell anyone anything of anyones secondary gender. It put his mind at ease and he fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to look down his schedule.

‘At least we have a few hours practice in the rink almost every day, and look at Saturday! Ciao Ciao has got us time in the rink from 5am to 12pm,’ he groaned, ‘there goes our long lies on a Saturday.’

‘It won’t be so bad, it’s obviously just trying to fit everyone into the rinks,’ Yuuri was mentally thankful, it would give him a great excuse to avoid most Friday night parties and socialising that he hated. Speaking of which-

‘I’m not going to that thing tonight Phichit I have nothing to wear and I want to start studying early.’

‘We’ve not had a single class yet,’ Phichit pouted at him. They’d walked through the increasingly narrowing hallways until they came out one of the back entrances into the blinding sunlight. The cold hit them and they both shivered and pulled their jackets closer despite the distant sunlight stretching, trying to reach their skin with its warming rays.

‘I hate winter,’ Phichit sighed as they took a seat down on one of the benches and swapped schedules. ‘You’re going tonight Yuuri,’ he said his voice held a hint of command, ‘you’re not letting me go alone.’

Yuuri sighed and decided not to argue. If he didn’t go it was likely that Phichit would go alone and that thought made Yuuri more upset and anxious than going with him. Instead he focused his attention onto Phichits schedule and his heart sank.

‘What? We’re barely in any classes together except History!’ Phichit commented loudly, ‘how the hell did that work out?’

‘I don’t know,’ Yuuri frowned. Surely that didn’t make sense? Their practice sessions on the rink would be at the same time and they were studying the same classes so why on earth was the only class they had together History?

‘It had to be History of all things too, the most boring,’ Phichit made an exasperated snoring noise. ‘At least we’ll have each other to help us through it.’

‘That’s true,’ Yuuri bit the inside of his lip feeling a bit of his anxiety flare. He didn’t like the idea of going to classes where he didn’t know anyone, it gave him a bad flashback to High School and it was a time in his life he wanted to forget. At least he’d get to see Phichit almost every day at practice and they’d likely hang out whenever they could between classes and practice.

 

After growing too cold on the bench they made their way to one of the local shops and bought some essentials for their room. The day slid by faster than Yuuri would have liked and before he knew it they were trying to find something for him to wear in his room while starting some pre-celebratory drinks.

‘I always love black on you Yuuri,’ Phichit commented as he pulled one of Yuuris old sweatshirts out. It would likely be far too small for him now. ‘I always think it makes your eyes look bigger and browner and your skin glow.’

‘How can you do that?’ Yuuri laughed at his friend, drinking more of the prosecco. ‘You just compliment people so easy, like it’s nothing.’

‘I’ve had plenty of practice,’ Phichit grinned up at him and Yuuri felt a flush of jealousy. Phichit had no issues getting dates. He’d been with both men and women before deciding he preferred women. Yuuri had been on a handful of dates, most of them setup by Phichit himself but they’d never really gone anywhere.

‘Try this on,’ Phichit tossed the sweatshirt at him and Yuuri sighed before standing up and pulling off his current shirt and tossing it down on the bed. He didn’t mind if Phichit saw him naked, he had nothing to hide from his friend and they’d shared one of Yuuri’s heats together. While they were studying a heat had crept up on Yuuri and Phichit had been around, they didn’t have penetrative sex despite how much Yuuri had begged for it because he hadn’t consented to. Phichit had just watched over him and protected him as best he could despite being a Beta. After that encounter, Yuuri got changed in front of Phichit without a care.

‘That looks good,’ Phichit smiled as Yuuri tugged the black fabric down over his body.

‘It’s far too small Phichit,’ Yuuri gasped, ‘I can barely breathe.’

‘But it _looks_ good,’ Phichit grinned and Yuuri frowned at him. What good was looking nice if you passed out from oxygen deprivation?

‘What are you wearing?’ Yuuri asked and Phichit smiled pulling out a vivid red shirt that had Yuuri rolling his eyes. At least if he was wearing black he wouldn’t have to worry about being too obvious next to Phichit, the man was clearly going to be a peacock at this party.

The party was being held in one of the many venue rooms offered by the campus. The lavish hall had been decked out with loads of fairy lights and feminie touches around the place that just _screamed_ figure skating. There was a lot more glitter in the décor than Yuuri thought was tasteful but Phichit looked around the place with wide eyes.

‘This place looks amazing,’ he pulled Yuuri into his side and quickly snapped a picture for his instagram. He’d been avoiding using social media around Yuuri since the whole viral video on youtube ordeal. Yuuri was feeling nervous and he could feel the eyes of people on him, there weren’t just Ice Skaters here there were also some swimmers and one or two others he didn’t fully recognise. He felt a lot of eyes on him and he and Phichit made their way to the makeshift bar to start the alcohol flowing again. He’d finally decided to go with the black sweatshirt and a pair of rather tight dark blue jeans. He’d slicked his hair back like he did when he was skating and he had put his contact lenses in. He had lost too many pairs of glasses on drunk nights out and he couldn’t afford to lose another pair. As they waited for their drinks Yuuri tugged at his sweatshirt, feeling very self conscious.

‘Relax Yuuri, with a body like that you’ve got nothing to feel self conscious about,’ Phichit laughed.

‘Most people here have a body like this but better,’ Yuuri frowned thinking of his Omega flaws.

‘Not all of them do ballet and pole dancing to maintain their figure though,’ he laughed at his friends flushing face.

‘Phichit shhh, keep that down, that’s just between us.’ Yuuri quickly glanced around and was pleased to see no one was listening. The lights were low and there was a skater behind a large DJ table operating both lights and sound. Yuuri recognised him from sharing the podium with Victor several times, his name was Otabek.

‘Relax Yuuri, anyway they have poles in the dance studios here so you can still keep it up.’

Yuuri walked away from his friend who continued to laugh at him and took a seat, slipping into an empty chair in the corner away from people. There was a mix of bodies on the floor all swaying to the music. A couple of people getting a little more than just friendly and the smell of sweat and alcohol was thick in the air. One or two scents prickled his nose and he wrinkled it. Alpha scent was potent, Betas vaguely carried a scent at all and almost every Omega suppressed. Some of the scents drew his interest and others seemed a little chaotic to him. He’d never fully understood scents or how they worked though he did know it was very hard to define a scent.

In the middle of the dance floor he could see a flash of blond hair that he recognised as Christophe Giacometti. The Alpha was talking loud and boisterously and seemed to be trying to challenge people to a dance competition.

‘Excuse me, are you Yuuri Katsuki?’ someone asked and Yuuri turned to meet the eyes of a female Russian skater. He recognised her as one of the rink mates who shared Victors coach Yakov. Mila smiled kindly at him and he felt his face heat up instantly.

‘Y-yes,’ he said and she slipped effortlessly into the seat opposite him.

‘I saw you skating Victors programme, you were really good,’ she smiled kindly to him and he felt his face grow even hotter. He quickly took a large gulp of his drink to try and cool him down. It was a combination of rum and coke and Yuuri made a face. He never did well when he mixed his drinks and Phichit knew that about him. He’d have to be careful with whatever else he ordered tonight and not stray too far outside the realm of coke and rum or prosecco.

‘Do you like him?’ Mila asked when there was no reply, leaning over the table and lowering her chin onto her palm.

‘What?’ Yuuri glanced back up at her and took another large gulp of alcohol.

‘Victor, it was clear there was a lot of devotion put into that skating.’

‘Oh god,’ Yuuri groaned, cleaning his glass and trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. He’d been too worried about how fat he looked in the video to care about the fact that he’d probably had a look of total adoration on his face while he skated Victors programme.

‘Relax,’ she waved at him leaning back with a chuckle, ‘I’m just teasing.’

‘You’re part of the Russian team too right?’ Yuuri tried, doing anything to find a change of topic.

‘That’s right,’ she smiled reaching up to pick up two test tube shots off a tray that someone was carrying and serving around. She passed him one and he swallowed it without waiting for her to do the same to hers.

It stung.

Sambuca?

 ‘I saw you skate at the juniors,’ he said, ‘you were amazing.’

‘Thank you,’ she laughed and another test tube was being pressed into his hand which he took, ‘I look forward to competing in the Grand Prix this year, are you excited?’

‘Yes,’ he was aware his voice was slurring and the music was growing distant and harder to focus on.

‘I am too,’ she grinned and leaned back, there was a delicate blush of rose on her cheeks and it was clear she was drinking as well. Yuuri wondered if she was old enough to drink but looking around at everyone else that didn’t seem to be an issue. He saw another junior by the name of Yuri Plisetsky standing at the DJ booth drinking and smirking towards Otabek who had a disapproving look on his face as he eyed the glass in Yuri’s hand.

‘I told him not to drink,’ Mila sighed and Yuuri turned to look at her. She was glaring across at Yuri and her brow was furrowed in thought.

‘You watch out for him?’ Yuuri asked but it was obvious and she gave a nod of her head in confirmation.

‘Yes all the Russian team look out for each other,’ she was thoughtful for a little while, staring down at her elegant blue drink, ‘actually all skaters look out for each other.’

‘OI Mila,’ a gruff assaulting voice called and she glanced around to smile pleasantly up at a short man. He must have been about and inch or two shorter than Yuuri and he had thick dark eyebrows that shone with ginger undertones and dark bronze hair.

‘Oh hey Claymore,’ she laughed up at him.

‘Ye promised meh ah drink,’ he barked and the Russian stood and grabbed another few test tubes off a passing by tray, handing one to Yuuri and one to the man named Claymore.

‘Yuuri this is Clay,’ she waved a hand between them and the gruff man stepped forward and shook hands with Yuuri.

‘It’s nice tae meet yeh Yuuri,’ he smirked and Yuuri blinked dumbly up at him.

‘What?’

‘He said it’s nice to meet you,’ an elegant Australian accent sounded and a taller blond man stepped up beside Claymore.

‘Hunter ah dinnae need yer help ah can take care eh masel,’ Claymore huffed and Yuuri blinked, still not understanding the man.

‘He’s Scottish,’ the one named Hunter babbled and he leaned across the table to shake Yuuris hand, ‘I follow him around and just make sure people can understand him,’ the Australian chuckled as the angry little Scotsman growled.

‘You two are hilarious,’ Mila laughed and at that moment Phichit stepped up. Yuuri was so happy to see his friend and he turned his large brown eyes full of relief. Phichit was looking strangely out of focus and Yuuri was aware of his friend grabbing his own test tube shot and clinking it against Yuuris.

They all drunk and Phichit was pressing another rum and coke into his hand as well. The group chatted idly about the competitions and ideas going forward. The alcohol continued in the same fashion as it had and Yuuri drunk every drink that was bought for him, including the _‘real mans drink’_ of Scotch whiskey pressed upon him by Claymore.

He was on his third test tube of sambuca when the calls from Chris for a dance off started to sound appealing.

He called out in his shaky drunken voice that if it were a pole dancing contest that he’d win without a doubt.

 

He didn’t remember much else beyond that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this so far, as I said before updates will be sporadic and some may be further apart than others. I have a very busy life but still wanted to share this with you all. 
> 
> I have added a couple of original characters mostly because I don't like all the characters in canon and I'm sure there were a lot of skaters out there from other places in the world who just didn't quite make it to the Grand Prix (other than the ones we saw).


	2. Basics of the Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get an introduction to the classes...

Sunday passed in a state of total recovery.  

 

Yuuri wasn’t conscious again until Monday and having his alarm blaring him awake at 6am was not a great way to start. He groaned and reached out to shut his phone up. Groaning again and pulling the covers up over his head. He’d pretty much slept all the day before and woke up sometime through the night to shower and try and make himself feel semi human again.

He didn’t remember a thing from the party, though he’d been through everyones instagram accounts to see if anything had been posted. Nothing had so he assumed he hadn’t done anything too terrible.

While on the verge of dozing off again the Omega was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone. The history maker theme blared at him from the tiny device and he winced as he reached over, accepting the call without looking at the name.

‘Hello?’ his voice was gruff and broken which just made the voice on the other end of the line cackle.

‘Wake up princess, I have got you coffee and a pastry, I’m standing outside your door, we need to be at the rink in thirty minutes so get your ass out here.’ Phichit never got hangovers. He wasn’t even sure if it were a Beta thing or just a Phichit thing since the other Betas in Yuuri’s life rarely seemed to get them too. Minako being a fine example of this, she could drink herself stupid with almost no repercussions.

‘I’m up,’ Yuuri sighed and hauled himself out of bed, groaning as he did so. He hung up his phone, tossing it into his bag and went around the room tossing bits and pieces into the satchel to join it. He almost left the room without any socks before he realised his feet seemed oddly bare when putting his shoes on.

Seven minutes after waking up a grumpy Yuuri finally opened the door to his delightfully cheery comrade who was holding out a hot cup for him to take.

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled as he slung his bag onto his shoulders and sipped at the warm liquid. The pastry was hard to force down but Phichit was determined since Yuuri had spent the entire Sunday in bed recovering with barely anything more than just water. It was not going to be a good practice session today.

They made it to the rink just in time and Ciao Ciao seemed pleased that they had shown up.

‘Didn’t expect you two for another two hours,’ the Beta laughed.

‘What do you mean?’ Phichit checked his phone, ‘we’re here on time.’

‘Well yes but wasn’t the welcome party on Saturday night?’ Ciao Ciao asked.

‘Yeah and we had a full day to recover,’ Phichit laughed and Yuuri just groaned.

‘Well looks like Yuuri could have done with a bit longer,’ Ciao Ciao chuckled but ushered them into the changing room with a promise to meet on the rink.

 

It was the worst Yuuri had skated in a very long time. Hung-over was not at all the way he wanted to skate. He felt every muscle protesting with every land and he fell on many triple jumps he could usually land with very little difficulty.

‘I think that’s enough today Yuuri,’ Ciao Ciao said after a few moments, ‘I don’t want you hurting yourself because you cannot handle your liquor.’

‘I am never drinking again,’ Yuuri groaned as he scrubbed at his face with his hands. ‘I don’t even remember what I did.’

‘You didn’t wake up in someone elses bed naked with a ring on your finger did you?’ Ciao Ciao asked and Yuuri looked at him.

‘Of course I didn’t-’

‘Then it couldn’t have been that bad.’

‘Yuuri you were fine,’ Phichit sniggered from behind his hand, ‘look if you’d done anything totally mental I’d have told you right?’

‘Phichit you were just as drunk as me,’ Yuuri frowned at him.

‘True but I’m sure I’d have remembered,’ he waved his hand to dismiss Yuuri’s worries with a chuckle.

The practice was cut an hour early for the both of them and Yuuri fumbled with taking his skates off. Truth was he was also nervous about his first class, it was Biology ABO and he was attending it without Phichit who had a free afternoon.

‘It’ll be fine Yuuri don’t worry,’ Phichit said as they left the rink. They wandered the cold grounds back in the direction of the main building in search of some food.

‘What if no one sits beside me or-’

‘YUURI!’ the flash of silver hair was his only warning next to his name being called before he was tackled.

‘What the-’ he gasped, all air leaving his lungs as he was lifted up with ease from the ground in a pair of strong arms which encircled him. The Russian accent curled around the next few words freezing Yuuri and melting his brain.

‘I am so sorry, I tried to come to your practice I really did but they wouldn’t let me move my room next to yours and I’m so sorry Yuuri really I am I promise I’ll make the next one.’

‘Wha-’

‘Phichit it’s good to see you,’ Victor put Yuuri down and rounded on the small Thai boy. Phichit seemed almost as startled as Yuuri felt but having Victors attention diverted a moment gave him ample opportunity to finally freak the fuck out.

‘V-V-Victor!’ Yuuri stammered, his heart beat picking up in his chest and his anxiety mimicking a feeling of a ghostly hand closing around his throat, ‘what are you doing?’

‘I came to see you,’ Victor grinned, beaming down at him. His face flawless and the sun picking up little flicks of hair from the growing stubble on his chin. That revelation startled Yuuri who always assumed the man had a smooth face.

‘Why?’ he asked, completely dumbfounded and the feeling of hands around his neck intensifying. Victors smile faltered before sliding off his face.

‘Because I was going to help you land a quad flip, remember? You asked me at the party?’ Victor blinked at him and Yuuri felt his entire face heating up.

‘Y-you were at the party?’ he gasped, mentally trying to comb back every blurry memory he possibly could of the night.

‘Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you,’ Phichit mumbled, a finger under his own chin as he contemplated.

‘Makkachin!’ a voice called but it was too late, Victor had been barrelled over by his own dog who was barking madly.

‘ _Puppy!’_ Victor cooed happily as he ruffled her fur. She barked excitedly and licked at his face.

‘Sorry Victor,’ the voice belonged to Christophe as he panted having finally caught up. ‘She heard your voice call out and she was off like a rocket.’

‘That’s okay,’ Victor chuckled standing up graciously from the ground and dusting off his jeans. ‘Thanks for walking her while I took care of everything.’

‘No problem,’ the incredibly camp voice dripped around the words and he turned to Yuuri with a grin that looked far too innocent. ‘How’s my dancing partner?’

‘What?’ Yuuri wasn’t aware his voice could squeak and was sure that he’d be blessed if the entire ground just opened up and swallowed him whole. Chris doubled over with laughter.

‘Oh god you don’t remember anything at all do you?’ he laughed and Yuuri could feel his face becoming steadily hotter especially with Victors gaze heavily focused on it.

‘Yuuri tends to get a bit umm, forgetful of an evening when he mixes his drinks,’ Phichit supplied helpfully.

‘Oh well, I have pictures,’ Chris brought out his phone but Yuuri had had enough. He couldn’t take anymore and backed away from the scene. It was easier to pretend he hadn’t done anything completely mortifying if he saw no evidence. Once he saw those pictures it would cement itself in his brain and rest under his skin causing all kinds of anxiety to flare up.

‘Oh no no,’ he mumbled turning quickly on his heel and heading straight for the main building.

‘Yuuri wait,’ the voice was Victors and the man caught up to him much quicker this time with no hallways for him to get lost down.

‘Victor I’m sorry if I annoyed you at the party,’ his voice was coming out in barely a whisper.

‘What? Yuuri! You didn’t annoy me, you were the life of the party don’t you remember how we-’

‘I don’t want to know,’ he quickly brought his hands to his ears, like a child trying to protect their own innocence in the presence of a very adult conversation.

‘It wasn’t that bad,’ Victor laughed and Yuuri tried to will himself to relax but his body was making it incredibly difficult.

‘Did… I, I mean I didn’t…’ Yuuri was struggling to ask the question aware that Phichit must have stayed behind with Chris to see the pictures.

‘Did you what?’ Victor smiled down at him and Yuuri quickly gazed away from his devastatingly beautiful eyes.

‘I didn’t go off with anyone did I…’ Yuuri asked. He didn’t want his first time ever to be lost to a drunken night he didn’t remember. It would just have devastated him.

‘No,’ Victor shook his head, ‘no Chris and I took you back to your room you were babbling about how I couldn’t be an Omega because I had stubble and apparently I’m far too handsome-’

‘Ahh I did not!’ Yuuri brought a hand up to cover his own mouth, he felt physically sick but Victor was just laughing. His cackle went right through Yuuri. Victor Nikiforov was laughing at him and he would have felt a stab of hurt if he wasn't so busy just being mortified instead.

‘Yes you did, but don’t worry I didn’t take any offence.’ Victor chuckled and Yuuri swallowed around the lump in his throat. ‘Anyway Yuuri,’ Victor suddenly sped up halting Yuuri’s steps by standing in front of him. Yuuri timidly gazed up at him. His eyes were alight with a fire that Yuuri hadn’t seen before. Not on TV or during his performances. ‘I wanted to get to know you better, if I’m going to be your coach.’

‘M-my what?’ Yuuri barked, his mouth falling open.

‘That’s what you asked me the other night,’ Victor beamed down at him, ‘plus I was already going to come here and ask you anyway after I saw you skating my performance.’

‘That’s… why you’re here?’ Yuuri could barely speak.

‘Yes why did you think I was here?’ he asked, Makkchin wondering why they’d stopped had started pawing at Victors legs before nosing Yuuri’s own. Yuuri moulded a hand into the warm fur of her head trying to ground himself with the feeling.

‘I thought you’d come to sue me…’ he admitted finally.

‘Sue you?’ Victor looked taken aback, ‘no Yuuri of course not. It seems we’ve gotten off to a terrible start, is that why you ran away from me the other day?’

‘Y-yes,’ Yuuri mumbled, gazing down at Makkachin who was enjoying his tender scratches with a look of dazed bliss on her face.

‘Yuuri,’ it sounded like a wounded whine and Yuuri turned in time to see Victor stepping far too close to him. Victor reached out with his finger and a thumb and caught his chin, stopping him from leaping away and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. Yuuri could feel his heart hammering in his chest and felt the entire entrance hall start to spin. ‘How could you possibly think so little of me?’ he asked, his lower lip sticking out like a child before his expression brightened. ‘Seeing you skate Yuuri made me realise that there was something out there that could bring me inspiration, the way you make music with your body is just amazing and you demonstrated it at the party the other night too. Please Yuuri I want to coach you, I know you can take gold and I want to help you do it.’

‘O-okay,’ Yuuri gasped, because the hell else was he meant to do? Who could say no to that? With Victors viridian coloured eyes gazing down at him and thick grey lashes that matched his hair, he was so intense and so _close_ that Yuuri could do nothing but comply with the request. Perhaps it was a dominance tactic, since it was clear that Victor must be either a Beta or Alpha now, as it was a known fact male Omegas had no facial hair other than their eyebrows and lashes. Victor hardly seemed the kind of person to try any kind of dominance tactic to get what he wanted and with his scent so muted it couldn’t have been thus he must simply have just been this charismatic without even trying. His answer made Victors face break out into a massive grin and with a nod of his head he took a step back, pleased with the result of their little meeting.

‘Good, now I need to learn as much about you as I can Yuuri. How can I succeed as a coach if I don’t know my student?’

‘What about Ciao…’ Yuuri said turning to gaze back in the direction of the rink.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll speak to him, I’m sure he’ll be fine.’ Victor waved it off like it was nothing, ‘I think we should have a sleep over tonight.’ Victor said happily clapping his hands together and Yuuri flushed.

‘What?’

His heart couldn’t take much more of this.

‘Lets sleep over,’ Victor repeated his eyes alight with a childish looking fire, ‘we could tell stories and stay up late and chat and-’

‘No, no, let’s um, just do it over lunch?’ Yuuri quickly mumbled.

‘You don’t want to spend the night with me?’ Victor looked crestfallen and Yuuri jerked his head back away from him before he could pull off another manipulative move like the one he’d already done.

‘Well i-it’s not t-that I just don’t th-think it’s appropriate…’

‘Yuuri,’ Victor looked like a wounded puppy that’d just been kicked, ‘of course it’s appropriate but if you don’t want too I won’t push you.’

‘T-thank you,’ Yuuri sighed out and turned quickly away from the man heading in the direction of his dorm. He needed some time alone to clear his head.

‘I’ve moved in right beside you anyway Yuuri so it’s almost like we will be sleeping over.’ Victor chuckled as he quickly caught back up with him.

‘Oh,’ Yuuri couldn’t take anymore surprises. His mouth fell open at the statement and he was sure he could feel bile rising up his throat as he tried to swallow it back down. How was it possible for his idol to be standing here chatting so animatedly about sleep overs and moving into the dorm next door? When just mere minutes before he’d been like a God, so far out of Yuuris reach he could do nothing more than pray and wish?

‘Makkachin is very particular with scents, the original room had a very potent alpha living next door. Claymore do you know him? Angry little Scottish guy anyway…’ Victor babbled on as they walked through the building and out the other side heading for the dormitory building in the centre of the campus. Yuuri tried to focus on his words but it was hard to listen and take everything in over the thumping of his own heartbeat.

‘… wouldn’t you say?’

‘What?’ Yuuri realised he’d just been asked a question and hadn’t really been paying attention. He felt his face heating up again as Victor pouted down at him.

‘Just say yes Yuuri.’

‘Yes Yuuri,’ he mumbled and Victor chuckled. The sound was so cute and it slipped so casually in the air between them that for a moment Yuuris heart gave a flutter and a small smile dusted his own lips. Despite the whole ordeal still being terrifying, this moment grounded him enough to see him comfortably back to his own dorm without dying of a panic attack along the way.

‘Okay so get ready and I’ll meet you for lunch before your class.’ Victor moved over to the room beside his own and Yuuri blinked in confusion. Victor noticed the look and smirked.

‘That’s what you just agreed to do,’ he chuckled as he let Makkachin off into his own dorm room and Yuuri quickly scampered into his own. He took some deep calming breaths. Suppressing soaps suppressed the hormonal scents that would allow someone to distinguish their secondary gender. However everyone still had a very faint scent. It was usually a combination of their own body scent, combined with their shampoo and soaps and deodorant and such. So when Yuuri took a deep calming breath of his own room scent it helped to clear his mind. He tried his best to focus on this moment. He could do this. He threw his bag of skating gear down and pulled out his sweaty workout clothes before tossing them in the hamper. He walked across to his small en-suit shower and quickly showered the workout grime from his body. When he came out, he felt refreshed and ready to give this a try. Patience was obviously not one of Victors best traits because he was soon knocking on the door.

‘Yuuri are you ready? You’ve not snuck out the window have you?’ he shouted through the door.

‘We’re on the fourth floor,’ Yuuri frowned at him as he opened the door. Victor beamed at him like he was only just seeing him for the first time. It was rather comical.

‘I’ve never underestimated determination before, so why start now?’ Victor chuckled as Yuuri stepped out into the hallway. He wasn’t really sure how he’d ended up in his current situation but Victor tugged easily on his arm in the direction of the main campus.

 

Sitting across from Victor and eating lunch was surreal. It was like sitting across from a God. A God whose whole face and personality lit the room around them. Talking animatedly and excitedly about his plans going forward to be Yuuris coach. Yuuri tried to listen, he really did but it was hard when pure distraction was sitting in the form of perfect hair and heart shaped smiles.

‘Don’t you think?’

‘Hmm? Yeah,’ Yuuri agreed with whatever it was Victor had just said, earning a smile that almost froze his panicked little heart.

‘I’m so glad you agree, I was worried.’ Victor pushed his bangs out his face and sat back. Wait what had Yuuri agreed too now? Yuuri tried to rewind the conversation in his mind but he most definitely hadn’t been listening.

‘So when I announce my retirement-’

‘WHAT? You can’t retire,’ Yuuri almost jumped from his seat. His hands slamming down on the table with force enough to draw attention from other students around them. Flushing, the Omega slipped back into his seat.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor pouted, ‘you just agreed with me on that.’

‘I wasn’t really listening I’m sorry. I’m so tired, I switched off. You can’t retire Victor, please. If becoming my coach means you retire then you shouldn’t become my coach.’

‘Yuuri,’ Victor looked like a man who was about to give an immense speech, probably rehearsed and well practiced. ‘I’ve thought about it for a while, my motivation is gone. My inspiration has died.’ He slumped and Yuuri looked at him properly for the first time, really looked at him. Victor looked tired and exhausted, there were faint dark bags under his eyes and his forehead looked creased with worried wrinkles. His eyes seemed dull and far away.

‘How long have you felt like this?’ Yuuri asked, his voice barely a whisper as he tried not to draw attention to them.

‘Long enough,’ he gave a small smiled and shook his head, ‘if you did a sleepover with me I could tell you more.’ He chuckled and Yuuri felt himself flushing. He’d never had anyone share his bed before except Vicchan and Phichit. Though Victor staying over didn’t necessarily have to mean that they’d share a bed…

‘I can sleep on the couch,’ Yuuri sighed and Victor perked up immediately.

‘Really? No Yuuri I will sleep on the floor I have a comfortable blow up bed!’

‘You do?’ Yuuri asked raising an eyebrow sceptically at him.

‘Well no, but I will have in a couple of hours.’ Victor chuckled as he pulled out his phone and Yuuri bit his lip from trying to stop him. Judging by what he knew of Victor from this short meeting the man was likely to request this again in future so a blow up bed may not be an entirely pointless investment.

‘Alright, I-I’ll see you after classes tonight.’ Yuuri quickly stood up, realising he hadn’t eaten as much of his lunch as he should have before depositing his tray. Victor followed behind him and finished his purchase with a flourish and a grin.

‘It will arrive before five,’ he smiled and Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he made a different turn in the direction of his classroom.

‘I’ll see you later Yuuri,’ Victor called above the small crowed of other athletes and Yuuri quickly ducked in embarrassment as he fled the scene.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri seated himself at the very back of the room, wanting to stay out of sight as much as possible. It hadn’t come to his attention until just now that he’d be sharing this class with other athletes from other sports. There were swimmers and divers here and the two seemed to be at rival with one another. A tiny little man with blinding white hair was glaring across at a boy with blond hair that stuck out wildly around his face. The two seemed to be fighting with each other.

‘At least swimmers have stamina,’ the white haired boy snorted.

‘What? To swim up and down a couple of lengths then panting like you’ve run a marathon,’ the blond snarled back at him, ‘don’t make me laugh at least we don’t pretend to have done more work than we actually did.’ The accent that came from the boys mouth was much British but the first boy was hard to place. If Yuuri didn’t know any better he’d have said he was Asian.

‘Those two totally have a thing for each other,’ a familiar voice drawled behind him and Yuuri jumped in his seat turning around to see Chris standing behind him looking incredibly flamboyant in his bright pink polo neck.

‘O-oh?’ Yuuiri felt his face flush, despite there being absolutely no reason for him to get embarrassed.

‘If you two are gonna bang just fucking do it already,’ an angry Russian voice called stopping the argument in the room. The two small men turned to glare at the angry little Russian who entered the room and stormed passed them.

It was Yuri Plisetsky who sat down in front of Yuuri, joined shortly by Claymore, Mila and another female figure skater who’s name had escaped him.

Yuuri had hoped to go unnoticed but it seemed all the skaters had congregated around him with Chris sitting far too close considering all the free seats.

‘Chris could you look anymore like a gay twat?’ Yuri raged at him.

‘I can try better tomorrow?’ Chris promised and everyone laughed.

‘Settle down, settle down,’ their teacher walked in and the entire class shut up. Even Yuuri sat up a little straighter after picking his chin up off the floor. She was stunning. Like really beautiful. She had long strawberry hair that fell down over a busy figure and naturally long legs. There was a chorus of wolf whistles including one from Chris which just confused Yuuri even more.

‘Settle down,’ she repeated but there was a smirk to her smile now. ‘I don’t like being called professor, makes me feel old so just call me Rangiku.’

‘You can call me anything sweetheart,’ one of the swimmers called and the others all cheered for him.

‘Oh,’ she threw her long hair over her shoulder and smiled at them, ‘how lovely, well then little Omega I suggest you settle down.’

‘Ohhh- _burn!’_ the rest of the swimmers teased and taunted him and Rangiku simply shook her head.

‘That was a test,’ she turned away from them, writing her name up on the board. ‘I wanted to gage your reaction to one of the dynamics and I must say that the stereotypes seemed to have not improved much.’ She shook her head and turned back to the swimmer who had hissed at his sulking friend.

‘Tell me, why did you think that name would be an insult?’

‘Because we all know Omegas are the weakest,’ he laughed and Yuuri felt himself shrinking down into his chair.

‘Not true, in fact if it were not for an Omega you wouldn’t be here.’ She straightened up and turned to look at the rest of the room, ‘research in Biology has shown significant evidence that all ancestry has come from an Omega at some point, this can particularly be discovered by looking at the biology of the body, particularly antibodies.’ She waved her hands, ‘please take out your books and turn to page 394.’

Yuuri was captivated by her, he couldn’t understand why but it was the most he’d ever paid attention in any class. Glancing around at the other skaters he could tell he wasn’t the only one under her spell.

‘She must be an alpha,’ the girl beside Mila hissed to her.

‘No way Sara, alphas don’t have that much control, she must be an Omega.’ This comment back from Mila caused Yuuri to frown. It was well known that Alphas were the ones who could be possessive and controlling, not Omegas. He decided not to bother asking though as he didn’t want to disrupt his teacher.

‘Previously a study was carried out into weather the ABO dynamics were impacted by blood type, such an Alpha with a blood type of A, a Beta with B and an Omega with O. These studies were falsified as were the experiments to change ones dynamic through blood transfusions. The scientist in question was sued for his fraudulent work and was sentenced to a life time in prison for fudging his studies and trying to publish them as fact.’

The lesson eased from topics like this into the subtle differences of the dynamics and Yuuri wrote more notes than he had ever wrote in his life. He’d never really done much research on the matter beyond the occasional google search and basic school teachings but he was learning so much.

‘There are plenty of false studies still lingering,’ she said, ‘such as the horrific fact that Omegas are not able to grow facial hair.’

There were a few gasps around the room as she said this which made her smirk. Yuuri felt his mind buzz with her words. So that meant there was still a chance that Victor was an Omega?

‘These facts seem to be passed around the internet without little thought to the studies themselves, the same way that “a ducks quack doesn’t echo” became viral even though it is false, this fact about Omegas too was passed around falsely.’

 

When she slammed her book shut and called class to a close Yuuri jumped. He’d been hanging onto every single word that she had said he hadn’t been aware that two hours had passed by so quickly.

‘Before you go; assignments. As you leave I want you to collect a piece of paper from this cup,’ she pointed at the cup on the edge of her desk. ‘Inside is one of the dynamics, I want you to research said dynamics and write me 1000 words on false claims in relation to biology against said dynamic.’

They packed up to leave, the class chatting happily about what they’d learned. Yuuri was excited, if all his classes were this interesting he wouldn’t mind studying at all. He followed behind Chris to the front of the room and took out a tiny folded up piece of paper that read: _‘Alpha’_

‘What’d you get?’ Chris asked leaning over to look at him.

‘I got Alpha,’ Yuuri smiled up at the startlingly tall male.

‘I got Beta,’ he made a face and waved the piece of paper at Yuuri, ‘wanna trade?’

Yuuri quickly shook his head. It wasn’t that he found Betas _boring_ as such. He just wasn’t as excited to research them as he was Alphas.

‘No thanks,’ he muttered pushing his glasses back up his nose and earning a fond smile from Chris, ‘I’m okay.’

‘I’m trying to work out if that makes you an Alpha whose trying to get out of doing too much extra work or a curious Omega.’ He sighed casually and Yuuri felt the tips of his ears going red.

‘Maybe I’m a Beta who wants a challenge.’ He muttered and Chris laughed, thumping him slightly on the back. ‘I’ll see ya later Yuuri,’ he said as he turned down a corridor heading towards his other class. Yuuri quickly fell in behind Yuri, Claymore and Hunter who all seemed to be heading in the same direction. Looking at his timetable he could see he had a class called Geographical Dynamics next.

The professor for this class obviously didn’t care. He was slumped back on his seat pretty much asleep with a bottle of whiskey open on the desk. It was actually quite the startling sight, a female colleague slammed a book on his desk jerking him from his sleep.

‘M’wake,’ he mumbled and Yuuri heard Claymore growl proudly about the professors choice of alcohol. The group made their way to the back of the room, joined with some of the swimmers from their previous class and only one or two divers.

The professor for this class didn’t even introduce himself until halfway through his ramblings of assessments. The general air of not giving a shit was suffocating in his class and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was amused or insulted.

‘My name is Shunsui by the way,’ he waved a hand at them eventually. He was older, he must have been in his late fifties Yuuri thought. The class wasn’t as interesting as his previous Biology one had been and in some cases it hit a little too close to home.

‘In most Africa countries the P.O.R (protection of Omega rights) have set up safe houses, where Omegas can go to have heats.’ He paced around the class, ‘but this was only within the last couple of decades and there still aren’t enough. Omegas are still forced to have heats in unsafe locations and thus the numbers of violent rapes and death caused by sexual assault are still shockingly high.

‘Similarly the cases of Omega attacks on Alphas have risen. Most of these found in fully developed countries, take the case of David Beckham. Mr Beckham came home to find a rabid fan and female Omega in heat in his apartment. She’d broken in, knowing full well that she was going into heat and when he came home he counter – presented with a rut that ended up in a child he did not consent too. Our laws and rules are in place to protect _both_ Omegas _and_ Alphas.’

Yuuri found this class to be one of his most difficult to stomach. He tried to not let onto his secondary gender and tried to remain detached from what was being said but being gifted with an overactive imagination wasn’t helping him here. He was thankful when Shunsui didn’t give them any homework or extra studies to do. Apparently it was bad luck to do it in the first month according to a ‘great philosopher’.

Yuuri was feeling a little shaken. He gathered his things up, trying to stop his shaking hands from giving anything away. He was thankful that Hunter and Claymore left without saying much either, the two seemed to be just as shaken as he was. Yuri seemed to be taking a bit of time packing his things and Yuuri wasn’t sure if the youth was waiting on him or not until the blond tossed him a filthy look and left.

Glad to be done, Yuuri left the room and walked down the corridor. His phone buzzed just as he walked by the buildings notice board.

 

[Phichit 16:08] I’m in the canteen having an early dinner. Wanna join me? _(_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

_Yuuri smiled at his phone and quickly typed his confirmation back. He made his way towards the restaurant inside the building and spotted the Beta with ease sitting punching away at his phone. He looked up and smiled as Yuuri sat down._

_‘Are you not getting food first?’ Phichit chuckled as he poked at his enchiladas._

_‘Doesn’t really look appealing,’ Yuuri muttered, ‘besides I don’t think I want to eat…’ his stomach gave a fluttery turn and Phichit narrowed_ his eyes.

‘Why not?’

‘V-Victor is… um… spending the night?’

The fork slid from Phichits hand with a comical clattering on the floor. Yuuri – embarrassed on his friends’ behalf – quickly scooped it up and put it down on the table while Phichit continued to stare at him.

‘I’m sorry what?’

‘Don’t make me say it again,’ Yuuri groaned leaning back in his chair.

‘Has this got anything to do with the lap dance you gave him?’

‘I-WHAT?’ Yuuri stared abashed at his friend, surely that had been a joke?

‘Yeah Chris, showed me the pictures. It started off as an innocent pole dancing competition but then Victor arrived and you…’ Phichit shook his head, ‘well you coaxed him into a chair and… well…’ Phichit reached into his bag to pull out his phone. ‘Chris sent me the pictures and videos if you wanna take a look?’

‘Oh god no,’ Yuuri clamped a hand over his face, ‘please tell me you’re joking?’

‘I wish I was pal but I’m not.’ Before Yuuri could object a video had been shoved under Yuuris nose and he was powerless to stop himself from watching it. Moving his hand away from his face he gazed down at the miniature device which showed a shocked Victor being shoved roughly into a chair by Chris while Yuuri approached. Yuuri appeared to only have a pair of boxers on and proceeded to _grind_ down on him.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god,’ Yuuri gasped, feeling a wave of hysteria threaten to wash over him.

‘I don’t think God’s gonna help you mate,’ Phichit chuckled as he pulled his phone back to gaze at it, ‘to be fair Victor looks like he’s enjoying it. Look he even shoves a twenty into your-’

‘Please stop talking,’ Yuuri hissed, his hands coming up to clamp over his ears as Phichit grinned at him. ‘Why would you do this? Why tell me or show me at all? Why? Why Phichit? Why?’

‘Because you deserve to know if he has ulterior motives or not,’ Phichit stated matter-of-factly. Yuuri snorted and Phichit raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Come on Phichit, Victor? Have an ulterior motive with me?’ Yuuri scowled at him and sat back in his chair, ‘he could have anyone.’

‘And he chose you?’ Phichit chuckled, ‘don’t put yourself down Yuuri you’re quite the catch. Even if you are a lightweight.’

‘What am I going to do? What should I do?’ Yuuri could feel the panic begin to rise inside him again.

‘Play it cool, do not let him sleep in your bed. Take your suppressants before you go to sleep. You’ll be fine.’ Phichit smiled at him, ‘if he tries anything with you that he shouldn’t be then he can answer to me.’

‘Alright,’ Yuuri smiled at his friend, happy that Phichit had decided to come with him.

‘Then tomorrow in History you need to tell me everything,’ he finished with a grin. Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands and nodded.

‘Fine, I’ll be extra, extra careful.’

‘Good, remember your suppressants should take care of everything, hide anything else that may give you away. I don’t think Victor is one to care what secondary gender you are, nor do I think he’d tell anyone if he found out. But it’s your secret to tell when you’re ready and only if you want.’ Phichit reached across the table and grasped his hand comfortingly.

‘You’re right,’ Yuuri nodded sitting back on his chair and gazing at their clasped hands, ‘you’re right… I can do this.’

‘Yes you can,’ Phichit grinned and winked, ‘go get him.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos or otherwise =D next chapter Yuuri will spend his first night with Victor and we get to see what the History class is all about.  
> Did anyone spot the Bleach cameo's? x'D

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this so far, as I said before updates will be sporadic and some may be further apart than others. I have a very busy life but still wanted to share this with you all. 
> 
> I have added a couple of original characters mostly because I don't like all the characters in canon and I'm sure there were a lot of skaters out there from other places in the world who just didn't quite make it to the Grand Prix (other than the ones we saw).


End file.
